Naruto: Hidden in Plane Sight
by conrad5747
Summary: Naruto meets kyuubi at 5 annd with a slight push and some help he will become a legend. naruhina good kyuubi other minor pairings. bad summary


Chapter 1

October 10, 9:47 p.m, The flames of festitivity in konohagakure are slowly dying out once again as the "Kyuubi's defeat" festival. Many chose this day to moarn the lose five years ago, some use it to enjoy life. Unless you are a spiky haired blond with wisker birth marks who's birth day present is running for his life from drunken ninja/civilian alike. Uzumaki Naruto running from roof-top to alley-ways but an malnurished 5 year old can only out run ninja for so long.

'Duck left then right the jump to the fire escape and move from there' thought our hero as he planned his next path way. Only to find the fire escape risen past his reach. 'no no no no not again' the thought as the mob finally trapped him. "Hahaha whats wrong demon-brat no where to run now? well lets finish what the fourth started!" the chunnin infront of the crowd shoutted.

The beatting as just that drunken enraged punches and kicks which at worst broke bones but those would heal in time but soon broken sake bottles and kunai were add in the mix the slash and stabs soon beared to much pain as he blacked out. The mob left the "demon-brat" to die shortly after words.

'uggg, I feel like crap' Naruto though to himself as he openned his eyes to see himself in a sewer like area. 'I guess they finally won and i'm dead' he chuckeled to himself. 'hmm I guess I figured it would look better then this' he noted to himself.

**"Foolish humans treating the kit like this is demonic by itself."** A dark, evil, and powerful voice said. Curiously he followed the direction of the voice to a huge gate with the kaiji seal in the center. "H-hello w-who's there?" Naruto asked fearful of another person who thought of him as "the kyuubi-brat".

**"Hello kit I am the kyuubi no kitsume, now don't start panicing young kit I mean you no harm, actually i'm healing you as we speak."** he told his warden.

"B-but where are we i thought the fourth killed you?" The blond jinchuuriki asked

**"Ahh the fourth, one of the few very honable humans i've ever fought but terrebly misguided. No he did not kill me for i'm an immortal beast so he did the next best thing he could do, he sealed me into a newborn baby. That baby is you."** he finished.

The blond at this sat down infront of the cage taking all this info in. finally he asked "why?".

**"Why did he chose you. It's because your an Uzumaki. Your clan is the only ones who can cantain me raw power without dying consider it a blood-line if you must which is something else I wish to speak to you about as well as seals. right now you have 5 seals on your body. One seal is the one you see, mine and I have no power to change that right now. Besides that you have one seal that slows you mential ability down which makes learning harder that it should be, that fact you can talk let alone read is amazing, One seal that makes you have a short attation span so sitting down and reading almost impossible, and finally two chakra confinment seals which limit how much chakra you have and a side effect of said seal screws up your control to the point you would be unable to use it effectivly. Now I can destroy those seals if you would like but I would suggest you act as if they are still there or they might reapply them, would you like me to do that for you?"** the 9000 year-old fox asked

"what do you get out of this?" he asked skepticly

**"I get the ability to talk to you even when awake, you change this sewer into something more livable thats all i ask in return."** he replied with no hint of lying.

"Ok do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ outside of the seal ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the hokages tower the most powerful ninja in the villiage sit's behind his desk fighting the arch-enemy of all kage... paper-work."Hmm I feel like i forgot to do something today" he mused to himself. As he stamps yet another paper he gets to one he get's constintly "Execute Naruto Uzumaki" and once agian he slams the denied stamp on it "Minito you would hate this villiage for what they do to the young boy. OH CRAP it's Naruto's birthday and I missed it i guess i'll check up on him wow it's been almost a year since i've seen him." he said as pulled out his crystal ball and checked the orphanage for Naruto. Only to see that hes nowhere inside.

**BOOM!**

instintly the entire villiage got a taste of the demonic chakra and there is only one source it could come from. "NARUTO" the aged hokage yelled as he jumped out of the window of his office rushing to the source. As he approched the alley-way our young here was left in the chakra slowly started to die off. When he reached the blond he was the first there and to his suprise and dissgust he see the shell of a young boy covered in all types of waste and blood his ragges for clothing sliced and punchered, malnourshed boy he promised to protect radiating a red chakra healing him of broken limbs and wounds. finally after 3 minutes it dies off only to have ninja ready to dive on the recently fix boy. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" yelled a random Uchiha.

"Doton: Doryūheki" yelled the hokage yelled as four stone walls appeared blocking the fire ball and any other attack that might be launched. "Stand down Uchiha" yelled the hokage "any attack directed towards Naruto is punshiable by death." he finished as he hopped towards the poor boy grabbing him and shushin to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One day later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Hokage-sama hes extreamly malnorished, and needs a bath but besides that hes fine but the amount of scars he has on his chest is scary to the point I don't think he should be alive." the docter noted to Hiruzen who was unconsciously releasing K.I. "Hey jiji" a young jinchuuriki said as he sta up.

"Naruto my boy what happened to you?" the hokage asked with the worry clearly in his voice.

"I guess the mob did a better job last night then normal" he noted to himself "Oh well, whatcha up to jiji?" he asked

"Naruto why were you not in the orphanage last night?"

"Oh the kicked me out almost a year ago something about a "Damn demon-brat should be able to take care of himself now" but it's what ever as long as the mobs don't find me it's fine." he said with a smile at the end.

"Naruto why didn't you come tell me i could of gotten you a place to stay." the aged hokage told his suggated grandson.

"Well you always seem so busy with your paper-work I didn't want to bug ya." sighing the hokage look at Naruto with an heavy heart an says

"Well look I missed your birthday so why don't I get you an appment and lunch how does that sound"

"Sounds great jiji"


End file.
